landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lord of the STARS/The Witch Of Shimmering Caves and the valley of many flavors
Keep in mind this is my fisrt LBFT blog, I am going to suck at it. One day during the time of the falling of the tree stars the great valley had began to run a low supply of food. It was then that the herd has decided to move on to another valley where their would be more food for now, and then they will return home when the tree stars regrew. Fliers where sent to find a valley with more green food. Report had been returned that their was a valley only 3 days away on foot, where fruit was growing on fruit trees that wasn't even in season, yet it was ripe, flowers of spring grew, yet it wasn't spring. No one had inhabited this valley, and their was no sign of sharpteeth. 3 days had passed, the herd had arrived in this valley. They had tasted of the plants in the valley, they where sweet, juicy, succulent, and looked as pretty as they tasted. Suddenly a shadow loomed, Mr. Threehorn looked up to see what it was, and 80 ft from him on a rock, stood a fast bitter. And no ordinary one. This fast bitter held in his right hand a long stick longer then a treehorn horn, and rapped onto the tip was a very shinny crystal, shaped like a very sharp tooth, glowing with a light of many colorations. As the herd looked up at him in alarm he said to them "Hello, my majestic creatures aren't you? Enjoying the local foliage?" Mr. Threehorn wasn't one to tolerate the presence of sharp teeth, none the less he could not help but ask. "You can talk???!" "Please!" Said the fast bitter, "Do NOT, Insult me." "I don't care if you can sing." Mr.Threehorn replied. "I want you to get out of this valley, and keep your sharp teeth away from my herd" he said with a snort. "Who do you think you are you big bully!" snapped back the fast bitter. "I live hear. And besides, you know not what you ask. You see these plants hear, how they grow in a way that defy the seasons, so lush, so plentiful. I am the one who caused that. If I go, the power I wield goes with it, and linked to my power, these plants will wither and die." "Ha, and why would a sharp tooth care about plants?" asked the threehorn. "Why, isn't it obvious, to achieve a flow of life beyond the balance. Plants bring plant eaters such as your self, and I, eat plant eaters. Now hear you are. Right on time." Mr Threehorn had heard enough. "If you eat anyone in my herd, it would be the last thing you do!" "This coming from a dim witted herbivore? What are you going to do about it? turn in your vegan badge and eat me?" The fast bitter shot back his remark. Mr.threehorn enraged charged at the fast bitter, who had only ran fasted singing "Hahahaha your to slow with those 2 extra feet holding you back. I shall be a good sport and make it easy for you." He then positioned him self next to a old rotting tree, and even sat down staring at the angry charging threehorn while smiling. When the threehorn was with in 3 seconds of impaling the fast bitter, he had suddenly made a roll to his feet and a jump to his left, and the threehorn crashed into the rotting tree, impaling his horns deep into the wood, getting him self stuck and at the fast bitters mercy. The fast bitter moved in slow. "See? I have easily out witted you, and now, you should be up to 8 months worth of meat." he said as he moved the sharp crystal tipped stick ready to thrust it into the threehorns heart. Cera shrieked "Come on, we can't let him eat my dad!" and they had charged the fast bitter, one threw a rock at him. But in a swift reaction, he suddenly turned, catching the rock in his jaws, the gang for a moment where shocked by this amazing reflex. The fast bitter spat out the rock and said "Children, just close your eyes, you should not have to see this." Worried this was the end for the struggling three horn they all began throwing a barrage of rocks at once, thinking surly he can't react to that, when suddenly the crystal on his stick began to glow, and he waved it, stopping the rocks in mid air, and said "You know, I was going easy on you, but now, you just made me mad." And with a swift move of the long sharp stick, he redirected the rocks, pelting them all into the kids. Then, he pointed the point at them, the tip began to glow with a flame." Littlefoot then asked "How are you doing that?" The fast bitter replied "I am the witch of the shimmering caves of this valley, my magic is strong, but it can only be used to manipulate nature and the things around me. I still need food all the same, and you cannot stop me!" He fired a lightening bolt at them deliberately missing, just as a warning shot. Then, they began to beg, beg him not to hurt anyone hear. The fast bitter tilted his head, pondering this, then pointed to the still stuck threehorn with his horns in the wood, and asked them. "How much do you love your threehorn? how badly do you want him safe?" One of the children then said, "You know, you are only a little sharp tooth, if you eat me you will be full, then will you let him go?" The fast bitter then smiled and replied "You know, your story has touched my heart. Tell you what, just one day with out food, I will not be eating any of you, you may have your threehorn back." The gang for a moment breathed a sigh of relief, then suddenly the fast bitters voice turned harsh and he said "As a frog!" and fired a bolt of purple energy into the threehorn, and before their eyes to their horror, he was turned into a frog. The gang gasped with horror, and the fast bitter laughed, spreading out his arms, and in a puff of smoke and dust, he vanished before their eyes. Leaving them with their new frog. But, as the gang was morning the sorcerers dreaded trickery, as though he was just trolling them the whole time, Mr threehorn had turned back into a threehorn, only 12 minuets after. End of chapter one. Sorry I could not stay true to the characters character, but let me know in the comments below if you enjoyed this, and, make your suggestions what you think should happen next. Category:Blog posts